Forever Floating
by AlwaysHiei
Summary: Together, Sasuke and Hinata were floating happily. Forever.SasukeHinata oneshot. Please review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Forever Floating

Sasuke/Hinata oneshot

By: AlwaysHiei

Hinata and Sasuke had fallen in love. It was unexpected, but, wonderful nonetheless.

They were very happy together, and everyone else, eventually, grew to be happy for the two as well.

Not that it had started that way. Originally, Hinata's father Hiashi, her sister Hanabi, Neji, Ino, Sakura, and Naruto had all been anything but joyful. They were all downright angry. And each did their best to tear the new couple apart.

Because, in their minds, Sasuke and Hinata was anything but joyous.

Hiashi didn't like the Uchiha. And, for his daughter to marry one, that would be terrible for his clans reputation.

And so, Hiashi was even ruder to his daughter Hinata, calling her pathetic more often, humiliating her every chance he got, sometimes making her miss meals to train, and anything else that could either hurt her, or possibly make Sasuke think of her as pathetic and leave.

It didn't work. All it did was make the Uchiha angry, in turn leading to Sasuke's caring for Hinata even more.

Hiashi's attempts were futile in the end.

Hanabi thought of Hinata both as an enemy and as an older sister. She could never decide whether she hated or loved Hinata. But, either way, this couple thing didn't work out for her.

Basically, Hanabi didn't like it because Hinata did. If Hanabi wanted to hate her sister, this wouldn't work out because her sister would be happy. And, if she wanted to love her sister it wouldn't be good because then her sister would definitely leave the compound someday.

So, she always kept them from seeing each other often by making Hinata fight her all the time, or by insulting her sister into states of great sadness for the rest of the day, keeping her inside.

Sasuke just snuck into the compound and comforted her, making Hinata love him even more.

Hanabi's plan was ruined.

Neji was just overprotective, and he didn't like Sasuke at all.

Thus, he always tried to crash their dates.

Eventually, though, Hinata got angry and yelled at him. Neji backed off. He didn't want her to hate him.

Neji's plan was destroyed.

Ino loved Sasuke. She had always thought of her and Sasuke as perfect for each other. She wouldn't let Hinata ruin her future.

Thus, she continued her proclamations of love for Sasuke, still asked him out everytime she saw him, amd acted rather cold towards Hinata.

Until she noticed how hurt Hinata really was. When Ino finally noticed the sadness and pain in Hinata's eyes, she stopped. She realized that Sasuke and Hinata were the perfect couple; not her and Sasuke.

Ino's plan was thrown away.

Sakura had feelings for Sasuke as well. Though, hers went much deeper than Inos. Sakura had loved Sasuke for a long time, and it only grew bigger as they grew older. And, though Hinata was her good friend, she wouldn't let her steal Sasuke.

Sakura held on to her 'love'. She still asked him out, gave him flowers when he wa injured, and did her best to make their training together last as long as possible every day, so he couldn't see Hinata.

It wasn't working.

And one night, Sasuke was fed up. And he told her. He told her that he loved Hinata; Not her. That she would always only be like family to him. That she wasn't meant for him. That she needed to stop.

And he left. He left forever. Sure, she'd see him all the time, but never in that special part of her heart. Because that's not where he wanted to be. And, no matter what she did, he wouldn't go there.

Sakura failed.

Naruto had realized too late that he had always loved Hinata. She had always been cheering him on from the sidelines. She was the only person to have always cared for him.

And so, he tried to relay his feelings to the girl. He really tried his best. He invited her to meals with him, gave her small gifts when he could afford it, and helped her get stronger.

But, no matter how hard he tried, she only loved him more and more as a brother.

And, one day when Hinata and Sasuke were both going to train with him, he saw the warm look in Sasuke's eyes when he would look at Hinata. And Naruto realized that Sasuke truly loved her; and truly deserved her. And, Naruto backed down. He would let them be. He would allow himself to remain merely Hinata's brother figure. He couldn't break her and Sasuke apart.

Naruto gave up.

They all thought that Sasuke and Hinata would never be hurt together. That, together those two could never be pierced.

And, they were right. Together, they were strong.

But not alone.

Because, when those people; the people they loved the most tried to break them away from their happiness, they felt pain. Not when they were together, But when they were alone.

Because, Hinata felt pathetic and unwanted without Sasuke. She was stuck on Earth without him.

Because, Sasuke felt angry and betrayed without Hinata. Without Hinata, Sasuke was stuck on Earth.

But, together those feelings washed away.

Together, they were floating.

Floating above Earth; Above Hiashi, above Hanabi, above Neji, above Ino, above Sakura, above Naruto.

And those people below had to look up to see them together. They had been looking around to see the two. And they all thought that they weren't a good couple when they saw them on Earth.

But, they were mislead, and did terrible things because of this.

Because, the Sasuke and Hinata they originally saw weren't happy.

But, the Sasuke and Hinata, as they should have noticed, were alone when they saw them on land.

When they did realize this, they all looked up and saw; really saw Sasuke and Hinata. Together. Happily Floating above them.

Forever Floating.

THE END

Hey! Thanks for reading this. I hope you like this! I tried pretty hard, so, please be kind and review.

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


End file.
